


Knock Before You Enter, Please!

by Sonrio



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: M/M, Smut Writing 101
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonrio/pseuds/Sonrio
Summary: Go and Spark's bedroom shenanigans, featuring a series of cliche porn plots.





	1. Special Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun.

The blond delivery man walked up the front steps. With the rather large box in his hands, it was hard for him to take out his phone and make sure he had the right address; nonetheless, he trusted his instincts, and knocked on the door.

A few seconds passed, the blond waiting nervously under the summer heat. His uniform was very uncomfortable as it pressed against his body, the dreadful air around him sucking him of all his moisture the longer he stood outside. Not to mention, the box of pizza in his hands was almost as hot. Was all of this really worth it, he wondered as he waited for a response.

The door then suddenly opened, snapping the blond out of his thoughts. In front of him stood a young man, looked to be around his age, covered with nothing but a towel around his waist. His tan skin glistened in the sunlight as the employee looked over his toned body, drops of water running down the traces of a six pack, his wet hair sticking out, evident of a shower that was interrupted.

“Uhm...you alright?” The customer asked the blond, who was entranced with the sight of the brunet’s body. “...Spark?”

“Huh?” Spark snapped out of it at the call of his name. “Oh, uh, how did you know my name?”

“Your name tag.” The brunet said, pointing at said tag on Spark’s uniform, custom bedazzled with orange and yellow plastic jewels to reflect the blond’s personality.

“Oh!” Spark laughed. “Uh, well, sorry for the wait! Your extra large Meat Lovers pizza is here, Sir!” Spark presented the man with the pizza he ordered eagerly.

“Just call me Go.” The man said, and suddenly a light bulb went off in his head. Go’s eyes sparkled as he looked at the delivery man, his mind becoming increasingly aware of their situation. “Why don’t you come in? I left my wallet upstairs and ran down here without it...” Go said slyly, leaving the door open as he motioned for Spark to follow.

“Oh, sure!” Spark said cheerfully. As he followed Go into his house, he welcomed the immediate cool air. The house looked fairly small, enough for two people to live in, but it looked as if Go lived alone. As he was lead from the doorway, he was immediately instructed to take off his shoes; he figured it was custom in this house, and obliged. He felt increasingly more comfortable with himself, and moved on to the living room where he sat the box of pizza down onto a table and stood there to find Go looking at him.

“Uh, Go, sir, aren’t you going to get your wallet? I don’t want to intrude.” Spark said politely, not minding the eye candy in front of him.

“Oh, I just felt that this was an opportunity that I couldn’t refuse…” Go said, slowly walking up to the employee with a hint of seductiveness. Spark suddenly felt the temperature around him rise, but this time not due to the weather.

“U-Uh sir, I, uh…” Spark stammered.

“You what?” Go said, face to face with the blond. Spark could feel the body heat emanating from the man, his own increasingly rising with each breath.

“I don’t have much time!” Spark said, backing away from. “The, uh, boss says I need to go soon before—!” Spark felt his legs give way, sitting himself down abruptly onto the rather spacious sofa. Go towered over him, then rested his left knee in between Spark’s legs, lowering his body to Spark’s level as he climbed over him.

“Before what?” Go breathed, touching Spark’s hand with his own, leading it to the towel wrapped tightly around his waist.

Spark’s mind stuttered, his body trembling. There was no turning back if he followed through with this. He might even lose his job if he were any late.

Suddenly, Spark felt his hand on something round. Soft. Spark gave it a squeeze, and Go made a lewd noise above him.

So be it.

“S-Spark…!” Go breathed as Spark wrapped his arms around him and brought him down onto the blond’s body. Spark’s hands roamed Go’s body, from his backside to the front, the pale fingers wet from a mixture of water and sweat that covered Go. Go, in turn, grinded into the man as he continued, tugging at his shirt.

Spark noticed immediately and pulled the shirt right off, revealing a toned body covered in sweat, finally free the confinement of the employee’s tight shirt. His pink nipples perked up at the sudden exposure to cool air, the cream colored pectorals looking even more enticing, and that made Go absolutely _lose it_. The brunet assaulted the man’s pecs, causing the blond to moan.

Spark couldn’t believe just how exciting this was. His customer, almost entirely naked, was grinding up against him while playing with his chest. The sight of the man in front of him, giving him his utmost attention as he licked and bit at his nipples was just so _hot_.

“Hm?” Go paused as he felt a tug at his waist. Spark desperately pulled at the fabric around Go, Go giving him a smirk. “Here, let me.”

As Go untied the towel and dropped it onto the living room floor, he felt himself uplifted by two very eager hands, a moan coming out of him. Spark’s hands grabbed at his ass, squeezing and massaging it as they ground into each other, their faces less than an each apart.

“Is it alright if I…” Spark said softly, wanting to close the gap. “..mmf!”

Go was one step ahead of him, giving the blond a kiss, then going deeper into it as he prodded open Spark’s mouth with his tongue. Spark happily welcomed the newcomer, making out with Go as their tongues fought for dominance, saliva drooling down from their mouths, with neither of them caring about the mess they were making.

A few minutes into making out, Spark reached down between their bodies, frantically trying to pull off his pants. Go stopped him and pulled away from his mouth, leaving Spark missing the warm embrace of his mouth. Go grinned.

“Let me.”

Go moved down, moving so he was face to face with Spark’s crotch. He licked his lips, giving Spark a devilish smile; Spark was in for a treat. Go opened his mouth and gently pulled on the button, pulling it out to relieve Spark of the tight confinement of his black slacks. Then, Go moved down to pull on the zipper, slowly bringing it down to reveal Spark’s black boxer briefs, outlined in a bright yellow.

“Sexy underwear.” Go commented, giving Spark a wink as he pulled off the blond man’s pants. Spark was left almost totally naked on his couch, a tent in his briefs that demanded attention. Go noticed his own arousal, a dirty idea forming in his head as he hooked his fingers under the waistband of the briefs.

Spark breathed a deep sigh as Go took off that last piece of clothing. He was equally aroused as the man in front of him, dripping with excitement. It took him all his strength to not pounce on Go, restraining himself so he could enjoy this as long as he could, work be damned.

“This is exactly what I ordered, delivery man.” Go gave a sly wink, causing Spark to chuckle and then breathe in suddenly as Go took him in his mouth. All the way.

“Holy…” Spark dug his fingers into the couch, scratching the leather, a problem he could deal with later. Right now, an amazing, sexy young man was giving him an amazing blowjob that he just had to savor every last moment of it. Spark involuntarily thrust into Go’s mouth, wanting more. Go grunted and gagged, but kept going.

“G-Go, stop!” Spark panted, his hips thrusting more and more, beads of sweat dripping off his forehead as the warnings of a climax were showing. Go rose slowly off him with a loud _pop_ , a sound so lewd that Spark nearly shot right then and there. Go was breathing rather intensely, his own hand grasping his excitement and stroking it, the sounds of it so enchanting, so alluring that Spark just had to see, grabbing Go by the shoulders and bringing him up face to face...and their arousals against each other as well.

Go rubbed against Spark and gave him a quick peck on the lips, but was suddenly surprised by a strange feeling of tightness, a hand wrapping around his dick along with something else. This time, Spark was the one who was taking the lead; he moved his hand quickly for just a few seconds, and Go suddenly realized, with intense pleasure, that his own dick was touching Spark’s.

“Holy fuck that’s hot.” Go breathed, moving along with Spark’s rhythm. Spark merely hummed as he continued with his movements, going fast for one moment, then painfully slow the next, a repetition of actions that caused Go to go absolutely _wild_. He wanted more, so much more, as he moaned and rubbed against the blond to give him the pleasure he wanted. Eventually it got so hot that he had to force himself to stop and placed his hand on Spark’s, reluctantly pausing the movement.

“A-Alright.” Go struggled, “That’s enough playtime. I think it’s time we do something more fun.” Go reluctantly forced himself to move off Spark and laid down next to him on his stomach, the couch allowing for a beautiful view of Go’s entire backside.

Especially his ass. God, it was perfect, Spark thought in his mind. He couldn’t be any more lucky.

“Got the lube?” Spark asked, grinning. Go pointed at the table next to them, a bottle of lube Spark hadn’t even noticed earlier sitting there in arm’s reach.

“I’m always prepared.” Go laughed, a laugh that Spark loved to hear. The blond grabbed the bottle of lubricant and smeared it all over his fingers, the lemon scented liquid make a lewd sound as he rubbed it all over him.

Then Go felt something cold prodding at his entrance. He looked back to see the sexy picture of Spark’s naked self spreading his ass, covering the hole with lube. He should be used to this by now, yet each time it happened he shivered with delight.

“Hurry up, we don’t have much time, remember?” Go said, winking. Spark smirked, then suddenly drove a finger into the exposed entrance, causing Go to gasp.

“Like that?” Spark said, moving the finger in a circular motion as he then inserted another finger. Go pushed into the foreign objects, wanting more. Spark smiled, this time using the lube to move his fingers in a scissoring motion that caused Go to moan in pleasure.

Once the third finger was in, Spark could tell he was just about ready. Pulling the digits out, Go looked ready to go, and boy was it a beautiful sight; Go on his knees in doggystyle position, looking back at him with wanting eyes, his ass open and ready for him. Spark silently thanked everything that got him to this day, as he gave his length a few quick strokes of lube and position himself on his knees, the head of his dick sliding up and down in between Go’s ass.

“Spark, please.” Go complained. Spark wanted to make him beg, the feeling of dominance rising within him, but he felt that he could save that for another time. After all, who’s to say this won’t happen again?

“Alright, on the count of three, one, two…” Spark counted, Go mentally and physically preparing himself. “...Three!”

With a slippery _pop_ , Spark slid in easily. Go moaned loudly as the long foreign object was inserted into him so easily, pushing himself back into it so that it sank even deeper, all the way until Spark was completely inside him.

“Th-That’s incredible…” Spark said, loving the feeling of Go being wrapped around him. Go could say the same, the way he felt with Spark’s dick inside was just so wonderful that he could barely restrain himself from fucking himself senseless.

“Alright, I’m gonna move now.” Spark announced.

“Go right ahead.” Go replied, moving back against the length of Spark’s dick as he also slowly stroked himself. Spark moaned and grabbed Go by the hips, starting a slow thrusting movement that eventually picked up speed.

“Fuck, Spark!” Go yelled, the sound of the two colliding audible in the air as the wet smack of skin against skin increased his arousal. Spark could tell he was losing control of himself; and he loved it.

“Go!” Spark moaned, suddenly bringing Go up against him so his back was raised against his chest, Spark moving his arms around Go’s body as Go’s arms moved to balance himself, one against the couch and the other around Spark’s shoulder. Spark’s hand found Go’s around his dick, removing Go’s and wrapping his hand around it in perfect rhythm with the rough sounds of him fucking Go deeply.

“Ah, Spark, please, I’m gonna..!” Go was panting and moaning loudly, so loud that the neighbors surely heard him. He felt so hot, sweat running down his face and body, the look that Spark made as he was fucking him with his eyes shut tight in pleasure, the blond tufts of hair looking so nice on him, his body making repetitive contact with his own, it was all just so much for Go that…!

“S-Spark! I’m…!” Go climaxed with a shout, the hot essence shooting out of his dick onto the couch and oozing onto Spark’s hand as he continued to stroke and fuck him into submission. Go went wild after that, his mind turning to mush, his arms losing strength to hold himself up as he just let Spark go at him. It wasn’t too long after that Spark was then on the verge of shooting there as well.

“Go!” Spark moaned, pulling out of Go as the brunet collapsed onto his stomach, his ass still up in the air as Spark stroked himself to completion, covering Go’s backside with his hot seed. Spark was left panting, gasping as the smell of sex and love lingered in the air. Go broke the silence with his head turning around to look at him, Go himself out of breath as well.

“Spark...that was...amazing.” Go said, smiling as he turned to lay on his back, not caring about the mess. He opened his arms for his loved one to enter, to which Spark graciously accepted as he fell into him, the two boys laughing and cuddling.

“Did you like my performance?” Spark asked. “I tried to act as naturally as I could. I even bought a real pizza for us to eat!” He smiled at Go with the same innocent smile that drove Go crazy, a direct contrast from the events that had just occurred.

“Wait, really?” Go exclaimed, looking over to see the large pizza on the table, still closed, waiting to be opened by hunger. “You took this that seriously, huh?”

“Of course, silly!” Spark nuzzled into Go. “Anything to make you happy. It’s your fantasy, after all.”

Go blushed a deep red, drowsiness slowly taking over his mind. He looked at Spark with half-lidded eyes, slowly falling into the deep embrace of sleep.

“Thank you...Spark…” Go spoke before closing his eyes.

“Aw, good night Go!” Spark said softly as Go fell asleep underneath him. He looked around; the image of their naked bodies on the couch covered in sweat was proving to be so arousing that he felt himself starting back up for action again. Instead, he made the just decision of nuzzling deeper into Go’s embrace, his soft chest making for a good pillow as he, too, drifted off to dreamland.

“Love you…” Go murmured as the couple was left smiling in each other’s arms as they rested, Spark’s final words being a whisper in response,

“Love you too, bro.”


	2. Tight Fit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to user SunFallDown for the idea.

Spark walked through the clear, open doors of the gym and waved to the receptionist as he walked to towards the locker room. Passing through the neighborhood of treadmills, bench press machines and sweaty adults, he walked into the door at the back, humming a tune to himself as he made his way through the locker room and found his locker.

Spark wasn’t what someone would call scrawny. He actually had some muscle himself, and it was all thanks to his visits to the gym. But becoming buff like the sweaty, humongous men out with the weights wasn’t what he wanted to be. In fact, he was happy with his athletic build. His motivation was completely different than most people when it came to coming to the gym.

“Ah, Spark! Right on time!” Spark turned around to see a familiar face, smiling as he walked over. “Great to see you again, Spark, but I’m not so sure you need my help anymore.”

“Oh, I definitely do.” Spark replied. The short man in front of him, dressed in a tank top, shorts and tennis shoes, was his motivation. Ever since Spark saw him working out from the window of the gym out front, soaked in sweat as he wiped the droplets off his forehead, Spark had become infatuated with the man. His name was Go, and he was a cutie in Spark’s eyes (and really, he was cute for everyone).

After that first encounter, Spark had to know more. He immediately signed up for a personal trainer after seeing Go’s name on the list of trainers, and when he got his confirmation from Go saying he’d start seeing him, he was thrilled.

In the time he had gotten to know Go, he learned that Go wasn’t just all about fitness. He had his fair share of hobbies; video games were basically his life. He was a child at heart, as Go almost exclusively played Nintendo games, most prominently Pokemon, a series Spark was also very familiar with. Spark felt like he instantly connected with Go after learning that, and soon they would be playing together almost every chance they got. These video game dates would turn into regular outings, whether it be eating out, seeing a movie together, nerding out about the latest game, or even just hanging at each other’s house.

It had been months since they met, and Go seemed to enjoy his company; although their relationship inside the gym was at first a normal one, they had turned into best friends almost too quickly. Soon enough, Go found himself with a small crush on his client, which surprised himself; he knew that if the other did not reciprocate his feelings, he could end up in very big trouble if he made a move. It wasn’t hard, though; he was content enough with the blond’s company.

Spark, feeling a bit daring today, pulled off his shirt in front of his trainer. “You think we can build up my chest a bit more? I think it’s getting a bit soft…” Spark gestured for Go to touch, to which he gladly took up the offer.

Go put his hand on one of Spark’s pecs, feeling the firm muscle under his fingertips. He could indeed feel that they could use some work, but if it were up to Go, he would’ve loved to work on them himself; that is, work them with his mouth.

“Uh, Go?” Spark said. “Are they that good to feel?”

“Oh, uhm,” Go quickly brought his hands off the blond’s chest, looking away with a blush. “They are feeling good, but, uh, they could use some more work.” Go looked at Spark, managing to smile as he shook off his earlier thoughts. _Get it together, Go._

Spark beamed, eager to start his workout. “Well, let’s get to it then! Race you to the bench!” Spark took off from the locker room, still shirtless, leaving Go to pick up his shirt off the floor and follow him.

“One more, Spark! Come on, push through it!”

Spark huffed, and pushed his arms up with the bar, his chest screaming out in pain as sweat dropped down his forehead. “And….there!” Spark brought down the bar, Go helping him put it back in place and taking off the weights at the ends.

“Good work today, Spark. You’ve improved so much since I first met you, it makes me proud to call you my client!” Go said. He immediately coughed, embarrassed at his sudden outburst. “Uh, I mean…”

Spark, still breathing heavily, and sweating profusely, got up from the bench and gave Go a hug, speaking over his shoulder. “I know what you mean, Go. I’m so happy that you’ve been my trainer these past months, it makes me feel good inside.” He let go of the trainer, his face inches away from Go’s. He bored into Go’s eyes, enamored by the emerald sheen they gave off.

As they stood there, close, other people in the gym began to look at them weirdly, which made Spark back off and laugh as Go gulped. It took all the strength in him to hold him back from kissing Spark right then and there. He could still smell Spark, his sweaty fragrance a mix of hormones and energy. He followed Spark back into the locker room, quite embarrassed by the scene they just caused.

Go walked to Spark’s locker to find no one there, confusion arising in his mind. He heard the sound of running water to the far back, where the showers were in their own separate rooms. Behind one opened door was Spark, naked as the day he was born, standing under the showerhead, hot water running down his body as he looked over to see Go staring at him.

“Oh, hey Go! You gonna shower too?” Spark said, grinning. He was happy to show off anything to the trainer; and he could tell it was working, judging by Go’s stare.

Go stammered. “I-I’ll take one after you’re done. Sorry to disturb!” Go moved to close the shower door, but was stopped suddenly by Spark’s hand holding the door back.

“Come on.” Spark said softly. “Join me.” He winked at Go, leading him by the hand into his shower room, locking the door behind him. He thanked God silently for this gym having separate shower rooms.

Go, at this point, was a hot mess. He felt himself immensely aroused, his shorts making it very obvious. Spark looked into his eyes before bringing his hands on him, looking for a sign of approval. Go immediately nodded, both nervous and eager about the situation that was about to happen.

“I’ve wanted to do this ever since I saw you in the gym, Go.” Spark lifted Go’s wet tank top over his head, then brought his hands down onto the trainer’s body. Go was a sight to behold, and Spark couldn’t resist squeezing and touching all parts of him.

“G-Give me a moment.” Go said suddenly, prompting Spark to back off. Go popped off his shorts, shoes and socks, leaving him in his underwear, a bulge standing tall and proud at the sight of Spark. The blond was eager to attack, bringing his hand onto the tent in Go’s underwear, Go feeling himself exhale and moan as Spark rubbed the fabric over it.

“Y-You can take it off, you know.” Go breathed. “I trust you.”

Spark beamed; he had been given the OK to fully touch Go. No way was he going to reject it.

Go felt something funny on him after a few seconds, his tightly shut eyes looking down to see Spark crouching down, his mouth on his fabric covered dick. “H-Holy…” Go couldn’t believe how good it felt.

Spark hummed as he licked over Go’s wet underwear, the running water making it much more hotter than it already was in that room. His hands were on Go’s ass as he assaulted the front, hooking his thumbs under the waistband as he slowly slid Go’s underwear down his soaked body.

Spark was then smacked in the face as Go’s arousal popped up, free from its containment. Go was big, almost bigger than Spark. Go became increasingly aware of his surroundings, but nevertheless enjoyed it. He had been wanting this for awhile too.

Spark couldn’t control himself; he slobbered all over Go’s dick as he lifted his hands up to feel Go’s pecs. Go started to moan louder, hoping that no one was in the close vicinity near their shower room. He felt his knees trembling, threatening to buckle as the pleasure was almost too much for him to bear.

“Spark…” Go patted Spark on the shoulder, the blond pulling off, a string of saliva mixed with precum dangling from his mouth.

“Yeah?”

The shower in the room continued to run, the sound of the water hitting the ground and their naked bodies becoming increasingly louder by the second. Spark stood up straight, his own arousal touching Go’s as the two looked into each other’s eyes silently, waiting for the other to make a move.

Go couldn’t wait anymore. He moved in to kiss Spark, catching him by surprise as their bodies rubbed against each other and their tongues intertwined. Spark welcomed Go with an embrace as the two crashed into each other like the stormy waves of an ocean, the contrasting heat of it all becoming too much to bear.

Go pulled away from Spark as their make out session had gone on so long he had forgotten to breathe. Spark then surprised Go by going down once again, this time stopping at Go’s chest. He brought his face onto the firm muscle, sliding his tongue across his pecs and swirling it around his nipples. Spark lightly bit down on them, making Go cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure.

“You okay?” Spark asked, abruptly stopping his actions.

“Y-Yeah.” Go said. “Just surprised. Keep going…”

“Gladly.” Spark continued on, his face moving to Go’s left arm, placing his left on Go’s pecs and his right on his firm ass, kissing the bicep of Go’s arm as he made Go squirm in pleasure.

“You…” Go breathed, “You really like my body, don’t you…”

“Love it.” Spark said. He continued his worshipping for a few more moments until he stood up again, facing Go, smirking.

“Do you want to go even further?” Spark asked, his intentions evident by the look on his face. Go merely blinked as Spark turned around to face the shower wall, arms above his head and on the wall as he presented his backside to the trainer.

“I’ve been waiting for this moment for a long time, Go.” Spark said as he turned his head to look around his shoulder. He was bent over, ready for whatever Go wanted to do to him.

“Y-You’re sure about this?” Go stuttered. He wanted this more than anyone, but he knew that if he crossed this line, there would be no going back.

“Absolutely. It’s all yours, Go!” Spark shaked his ass a bit to show off.

Go, with no hesitation, brought his fingers to his mouth, sucking on them a bit before directing them to Spark’s exposed ass. He circled them a bit around his hole, before sinking two of them into it, Spark grunting as his ass clenched around Go’s fingers.

“Put another in, Go. I’m okay.”

Go nodded, and followed through with a third. Once he prepared Spark a bit more, he withdrew his fingers, Spark’s hole ready for action. Go positioned himself behind Spark, his aching cock pulsing as he slid it between Spark’s cheeks, the two of them panting in the heat of it all.

“I’m putting it in…” Go said, holding Spark by the hips. Spark waited until a tingly feeling was present at his entrance, and then all too sudden, he felt a massive foreign object sink inside of him until he felt Go’s balls hit him. Go groaned, the tight feeling of being inside Spark too much for him to handle.

After a few moments, Spark gave Go the okay to move with a push from him, causing both of them to moan in pleasure. Go followed up with his own movements, and soon enough he was going at it, the sound of wet skin against skin emanating in the room as the two grunted and moaned.

Spark had started to stroke himself to Go’s rhythm, making him even closer to completion.

“Ah, G-Go! I’m gonna cum soon…!” Spark cried out, gasping for air, the pleasure of everything happening becoming so overwhelming that he forgot how to think.

Go responded by picking up the pace. “Spark..! Cum with me!” He tightened his grip on Spark as he slammed into the blond, making Spark give out some indecipherable noises as the two boys worked themselves out to completion.

“Go!” Spark yelled as he climaxed, coating the shower wall with his essence as he clenched tightly around Go’s length.

“Spark!” Go, filling Spark with his cum as he rode out his orgasm, Go gasping out for air as he slowed down to a slow pace and then to a complete stop. Slowly pulling out of Spark after a few minutes, the shower water rinsing away the residue of their actions. Spark got up from his position and turned to face the trainer, the boys standing silently in the aftermath.

“That was…” Go started.

“Amazing.” Spark finished. “I’m so happy we did that.”

Go’s face brightened as he stepped forward and embraced Spark in a warm hug, made warmer by the hot water. “I’m happy too.”

The two boys kissed in the locker room shower, their journey together getting started in the place where they first met.


End file.
